This invention relates to a gate latch and more particularly to a gate latch for closing a post and wire gate.
Conventional wire gates are normally used to close the space between a pair of gate posts which are embedded in the ground. The wire gates are normally comprised of a plurality of wires, usually barbed wires, which are secured at one end to one of the gate posts and which have a post member secured to the other end thereof. When it is desired to close the gate, the lower end of the post member is normally positioned in a wire loop secured to the other gate post. The upper end of the post member is then forced into a position adjacent the gate post so that another loop may be passed over the upper ends of the post member and the gate post. The opening and closing of such gates is extremely difficult since the movement of the post member towards the gate post is resisted by the tension in the gate wires. The opening and closing of the gate is further complicated by the fact that the wires on the gate are normally of the barbed type and the person opening or closing the gate frequently tears his clothing or cuts himself.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved gate latch for a wire gate.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved gate latch which facilitates the opening and closing of long wire gates.
A further object of the invention is to provide a gate latch which prevents injury to the person opening or closing the gate.
A further object of the invention is to provide a gate latch which prevents the person opening or closing the gate from tearing his clothing.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a gate latch which positively maintains the gate in a closed position.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.